My Daddy is Better than Yours
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Five year old Tsunayoshi di Vongola meets five year old Kozato Enma. Whatever could go wrong? One-Shot.Father/son G27; Father/son C00 (Cozarto/Enma). Fluff.


**Title: **My Daddy is Better than Yours

**Summary: **Five year old Tsunayoshi di Vongola meets five year old Kozato Enma. Whatever could go wrong?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Father/son G27; Father/son C00 (Cozarto/Enma)

**Warning: **OoC-ness; AU; Fluff

* * *

**Notes about AU: **

Like _What Happened Last Night_, my other fic, this is set in an AU where Giotto and Guardians find Tsuna when he was a baby and adopted him.

In _this _fic, the same thing happens to Enma: Cozarto finds him and adopts him.

Age-wise, Giotto and Guardians plus Cozarto are in their early twenties; while Tsuna and Enma are both five. Enma's name follows canon, while Tsuna's is Tsunayoshi di Vongola, following Giotto (di Vongola).

* * *

**My Daddy is Better than Yours**

"Hello, Giotto."

Giotto glanced up at the familiar voice. "Cozarto." He greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just here to visit." Cozarto grinned.

The redhead glanced down at his leg, where a young boy stood, clutching onto Cozarto's pant leg for life. The boy had red hair, just like Cozarto, along with piercing red eyes with the pupils taking the shape of the four pointers of a compass. He stood slightly behind Cozarto in his attempt to hide behind the older redhead's leg in an unfamiliar setting.

"This is the child you've written to me about?" Giotto questioned.

"Yep." Cozarto chirped.

Giotto smiled as he stood up. He circled around his desk before kneeling down in front of the boy. Giotto mustered up the friendliest smile he could (pretty much effortlessly) and spoke, "Hello there. My name is Giotto. I'm a good friend of your father. What's your name?"

The boy whimpered as he glanced up at Cozarto.

"Don't worry. Giotto won't bite." Cozarto smiled reassuringly. "Go on."

"…E-E-E-E-Enma…" The boy stammered. "K-Ko-Kozato… Enma…"

Giotto smiled, "Nice to meet you, Enma. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"F-Five…" Enma mumbled.

"Five, huh." Giotto repeated. "You're the same age as my son."

"Y-You h-h-have a s-s-son, _S-Signore_ Giotto…?" Enma asked.

"Please drop the _Signore_. You don't have to be so formal with me. Just Giotto will do." Giotto said. "And yes, he's five, just like you. He's…" Giotto blinked as he got up, glancing around the room.

"…Please don't tell me you lost your son, Giotto." Cozarto swallowed.

"Didn't lose him." Giotto replied. With a grin, he spoke in a slightly louder voice, "Oh, you have great timing by the way. Kitchen freshly made a Shortberry Shortcake today. It's regrettable; I can't exactly feed someone who's not here…"

"_Noooo_!" A new voice cried out.

Enma jumped and hid behind Cozarto again as a figure came running out from behind Giotto's desk.

It was a boy, looking as young as him. He had messy brown hair in a style that was similar to Giotto's, but instead of the light orange that the blond had, the boy's eyes were chocolate brown in color. He wore an orange hooded jumper with the number '27' stitched on the front in white, along with dark grey sweatpants.

Giotto chuckled as he scooped the boy into his arms. "Gotcha."

"No fair! Daddy tricked Tsuna!" The boy pouted.

"Well, I'm not the one hiding under my desk, am I?" Giotto retorted. "What _were _you doing under there?"

"Tsuna wanted to scare Uncle Cozarto!" The boy giggled. "But Daddy tricked Tsuna before Tsuna can scare Uncle Cozarto…"

"You can still try to scare me, Tsunayoshi." Cozarto spoke up.

Giotto glanced over with an arched eyebrow. Cozarto chuckled and nodded. With a shake of his head, Giotto set his son on the ground.

"Come and scare me, Tsunayoshi." Cozarto prompted.

The brunette giggled and pulled up his two-furry-ears-attached-hoodie in an instant as he cried out, "_Rawr_!"

Enma shrieked and ducked his head behind Cozarto's leg. The older redhead chuckled as he squatted down, patting the brunette on the head.

"That was very scary, Tsunayoshi." Cozarto said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He continued, gently ushering Enma in front of him.

"Hello! My name is Tsunayoshi di Vongola. But that's kinda long, so you can call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you, Enma!" The brunette smiled brightly. "Ooh. And I'm five!"

"H-Hello…" Enma mumbled. "I-I'm E-Enma…"

Cozarto chuckled, "Aren't they just adorable?"

"Absolutely." Giotto agreed.

"_Daddy_!" Tsuna whined. "Tsuna is _not _cute. Tsuna will become as awesome as Daddy; you'll see."

Cozarto laughed as he bent down to Tsuna's height. "So, you want to be like Giotto one day, huh?"

Tsuna nodded proudly. "Daddy's the _best _daddy _**ever**_!" Tsuna giggled.

"T-That's not true…" Enma mumbled.

Tsuna turned over with a frown.

"_Papa_'s the best papa." Enma said. It was a soft, shy voice, but it still showed firmness and determination.

"Nuh-uh. My Daddy's the best daddy in the world!" Tsuna pouted. "Daddy's the Head of a _huge_ family!" Tsuna brought his arms out and spread them widely to illustrate his point.

"S-So is Papa…!" Enma retorted.

Tsuna opened his mouth but let it shut with a audible click. "I suppose… Uncle G _did _mention that…" Tsuna pouted. "Ah! But, but… Daddy's family is so much huger than Uncle Cozarto's!"

Enma bit his bottom lip. He had nothing to reply to that, knowing that the Vongola Famiglia _is _larger than the Simon Famiglia.

Behind their respective kids, Giotto and Cozarto shared a smile. It was both incredibly adorable how their sons were defending their fathers; not to mention how touching it was. They couldn't help the sense of pride that swelled from within, either.

"P-Papa can beat G-Giotto!" Enma spoke up suddenly.

Tsuna frowned and glanced up at Cozarto momentarily. With his arms crossed, Tsuna stepped towards the older redhead, staring at Cozarto intently.

Cozarto swallowed under the intense gaze and, in an attempt to look at _anywhere _but the cute little brunette, turned to Giotto.

"I'm guessing Alaude…? Tsunayoshi _is _the only one who gets to tag along with Alaude and not get arrested…" Giotto answered to his best friend's unasked question.

Apparently satisfied with whatever he gathered, Tsuna turned back to Enma and replied, "Maybe so. But Daddy will still beat Uncle Enma more than sixty-six percent of the time."

Cozarto's jaw dropped.

Tsuna _was _correct –deadly accurate, even; but still, the lack of faith in him was quite painful.

Giotto gave the older redhead a comforting glance.

Enma still wasn't about to give in. "Papa can mani… mani… pu…"

"Manipulate." Cozarto helpfully offered.

"Y-Yeah. Papa can manipulate gravity!" Enma said proudly. "G-Giotto can't do that!"

Tsuna pouted but almost immediately retorted, "B-But… Daddy can make really pretty statues! It's made of really pretty, sparkling ice!" Tsuna's eyes brightened as he continued, "Daddy made this really cool statue of Uncle Daemon the other day! It looked a lot like Uncle Daemon too!"

Cozarto arched an eyebrow at his best friend, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he shrugged.

"See? Daddy is the best daddy ever!" Tsuna puffed out his cheeks.

Enma shook his head, "Papa is better…!"

The two five-year-olds stared harshly at each other.

Giotto and Cozarto were deciding what to do when they both noticed something: Tsunayoshi's eyes were gaining a bright orange hue; while one of Enma's small, clenched fist began glowing a red-brown color. The two Bosses knew immediately to step in.

"Alright, _alright_." Giotto called out loudly.

"Daddy…?" Tsuna frowned.

Giotto knelt down beside his son and smiled gently, "It's okay that Enma doesn't think the same as you, Tsunayoshi."

"It… is?" Tsuna blinked.

"It is." Giotto nodded. "It doesn't matter than Enma thinks Cozarto is a better father, because that's what he believes." Giotto smiled and continued, "Do you know what matters to me?"

"Nuh-uh." Tsuna shook his head.

Giotto pulled his son close and murmured, "It's that you think that I'm the best Daddy ever."

Tsuna smiled brightly as he hugged his father tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

Giotto pulled back and pressed his lips to Tsuna's messy hair. "I love you too, Tsunayoshi." Gently, he turned Tsuna around towards Cozarto and Enma and said, "Now… Apologize to Enma."

Cozarto had done the same with Enma, waiting for his son to apologize.

Tsuna and Enma glanced at each other before turning away in silence. It stayed like that for quite some time, neither of the kids willing to speak and apologize first. The two adults sighed and nudged their respective sons, with no result.

Finally, it was Tsuna who spoke first.

"…I… I'm sorry, Enma." Tsuna was staring firmly at the ground as he continued, "I-I guess Uncle Cozarto is kinda awesome too… What with him being able to manipulate gravity and all…"

Enma flushed lightly and mumbled, "I'm sorry too… U-Umm… Gi-Giotto… is pretty cool too… He can make really pretty ice figures…"

"Good, good..." Giotto nodded in approval. Then, he grinned widely as he gave Tsuna a soft push, "Now… _Hug it out_."

Tsuna spun around and stared at his father with wide brown eyes. "D-_Daddy_…?!"

"You heard me. Hug it out." Giotto said sternly.

Tsuna swallowed and turned back to Enma. With great reluctance (and embarrassment), the two five-year-olds hugged. They broke apart almost immediately, scampering back to their respective fathers.

Giotto chuckled and placed a hand on Tsuna's messy hair.

"Now then." He clapped his hands together. "Who's up for cake?"

* * *

"...Daddy…?"

Giotto blinked as he sat up, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness as fast as possible. He turned to his bedroom door to find Tsuna standing there with his oversized stuffed lion, Natsu, under one arm while holding the door open with the other hand.

"Tsunayoshi…?" Giotto called out, his voice low with sleepiness.

"U-Umm… Daddy… C-Can Tsuna sleep with you tonight…?" Tsuna asked tentatively, a blush spreading across his cheeks from such an embarrassing request.

That shook Giotto out of his sleepy daze.

"What's wrong?" Giotto frowned. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Bad dream?"

Tsuna shook his head again.

"T-Tsuna… just... Tsuna just _really_ wanna sleep with Daddy tonight…" Tsuna mumbled.

Giotto smiled and nodded. He shifted on his bed to clear up a space and patted the empty spot beside him, "Come here."

Tsuna smiled brightly. He stepped into the room and carefully closed the door behind him, before all but jumping into his father's bed. Giotto's smile softened as he pulled Tsuna close to him, wrapping an arm around his son's body to keep him close. Tsuna hummed softly as he snuggled as close to Giotto as possible.

"Good night, Tsunayoshi." Giotto whispered, kissing Tsuna's forehead lovingly.

"Good night, Daddy." The brunette was already falling asleep. "Daddy's…" He yawned, his eyelids slowly closing. "…the best Daddy… in the world…" Tsuna mumbled sleepily. "Tsuna… loves Daddy… the most…"

Giotto smiled. "I love you the most too, Tsunayoshi… Have a sweet dream, little one…"

* * *

Note: With regards to Tsuna's speech. He knows how to speak normally, i.e. referring to himself as "I"; but sometimes talk in a third person's point of view, i.e. referring to himself as "Tsuna". That usually happens when he's being playful or when he is nervous/embarrassed.

A/N: I had this idea for quite some time now, and I finally got around to finishing it. I think I squealed a little when I wrote this fic; five-year-old!Tsuna&Enma defending their Daddy/Papa is just _so _adorable! *giggles*

Thanks for reading, peeps! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
